The present disclosure relates generally to products, packages, or systems employing ports for conducting, for example, fluid through the product, package, or system. More particularly, the disclosure relates to tamper-proof caps for medical products, packages, or systems that have ports.
Products, packages, and systems used to retain and transmit medical fluids often comprise an access port for conducting fluid. For example, a port may be incorporated into an I.V. bag, a bottle, or a Y-site device installed along a fluid pathway. Through the port, a medical fluid may be introduced or withdrawn from the product, package, or system. Likewise, the port can present an opportunity for the medical fluid to become diluted, altered, or contaminated.